Blood Knight
by Champion of Fate
Summary: Continuation of "My Path", in which Jaune chose the freedom of the blood knight, though frowned upon by a majority of people in favor of the paladins. How will Jaune handle Beacon and other problems when he walks such a bloody road.
**Welcome this is the continuation from My Path in, if the title had not given it away is the story in which Jaune picks to be a blood knight. No this does not mean I will ignore the Paladins they are still there and I will eventually get to work on a story for Jaune choosing that path. For now just sit back and enjoy the story. For those of you who have just joined I suggest going to My Path and getting caught up.**

 **Beta: BlackLight181**

* * *

"…..a Blood Knight." he declared facing his new instructor Cadeus. The crowd roared its approval and Jaune felt at ease knowing it was all over. Cadeus stepped to Jaune and Torien took a step back.

"I would like to welcome the newest Blood Knight and as custom I will be the one to unlock his aura." Cadeus addressed the crowd and Jaune's heart began to beat a bit faster. How could he have forgotten that he was getting that done tonight as well. He didn't know what it took to unlock ones aura but since everyone in remnant didn't have it unlocked he guessed it had a hefty requirement to it. Cadeus told Jaune to meet him in private after the party and he would hold the unlocking at that time. He then linked arms with Torien and both made their ways to the drinks. Jaune watched them go and with them all the anxiety that he had. All the sudden he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him skywards.

"Jaune, my baby boy, your so grown up and I'm so happy and sad" Nicholas sobbed as he crushed Jaune in a massive bear hug, said hug had forced all the air out of his lungs. He kick backwards trying to snap his dad out of it but his dad's aura just absorbed the damage. After what felt like an eternity, in reality it was a few seconds, Nicholas released Jaune who immediately inhaled deeply trying to make up for the oxygen deprivation.

"Th...thanks dad i'm...i'm happy to." Jaune said in between his breathing. Nicholas nodded wiping the tears from his eyes.

" Come on Jaune you still got a cake to eat and a few gifts to open." Nicholas spoke as he began to pull Jaune towards the table near the house. "oh and don't worry we will eat cake with the rest of the family but the most of the gifts are not to be seen by some of the younger kids who have yet to choose." Jaune just followed along although he felt relief that he wasn't going to stand on stage again to open presents in front of so many people even if they were all family.

When they reached the table Nicholas grabbed two plate and silverware and handed one set to Jaune. "Go ahead Jaune you get the first piece of the evening" Nicholas prompting Jaune to start digging into his cake. He moaned in delight as the wonderful flavors of the cake danced across his tongue, unfortunately the cake he had been shoveling in quickly disappeared and he was left with nothing but an empty plate and the memory, as well as a few crumbs, left on his lips. Jaune then spent the next hour or so talking with his cousins that were under nine and had yet to make their own choices, they all were all curious to why he had chosen to be a Blood Knight. Jaune could only shrug and apologize that he couldn't say as it might sway their decisions in the future. The children seemed to by it and he was thankful for that mostly because Jaune wasn't all to sure why he picked being a blood knight either, perhaps the freedom of choice it offered or the mystery of its training. It could even be that he wanted to be better then others, if it wasn't for the Arc name Jaune was sure people would openly mock him instead of doing it behind his back.

After Jaune waved goodbye to his cousins he pivoted on his left foot and sprinted toward the house. He stopped just outside the door to the house and took a deep breath to compose himself and turned the knob. The door opened and he made his way inside sitting in the kitchen around the table were his parents and his seven sisters, it had been a while since his family was all gathered under the same roof. They each took a turn to hug him and congratulate him, hit two youngest sisters were sad that he was leaving and they wouldn't see him again for a few years. He hugged each of them and tried to keep from crying as well but it was useless and that moment Jaune surrounded by the people he cared for stopped fighting the tears and let them flow down his face. After what felt like hours Jaune finally got his emotions under control and was prepared to got to his uncle and finally start his journey.

"Jaune remember that we will always love you and that you are always welcome to come and visit" Violleta spoke her voice still shaky from crying. Jaune just nodded his head, he felt that if he said anything it would just bring more crying and emotional distress.

"Your uncle is waiting for you up in the study with your gifts." Nicholas said keeping his composure until Jaune, who was also trying really hard to keep his emotions in check, had turned the corner and was heading up the stairs. He pulled his wife into a bone crushing hug which he knew his wife needed and so did he.

Jaune approached the massive double doors to the study, he pushed them open and entered the study ready for his destiny. He glanced around trying to spot his uncle, a quick scan resulted in Jaune seeing his uncle reclined on a couch by the fire place with one of the many books in his hands. Jaune approached Cadeus and cleared his throat. Cadeus' only reaction was to snap the book shut and turn to face Jaune. He smiled at Jaune and while he might have intended it to be friendly came out more like a predatory smirk.

"I'm glad you chose to walk the path of a Blood Knight but now I must warn you it is not any easy." Cadeus began his tone a bit wary "the trials will push you past your limits and break you down and then rebuild you."

"Whatever the challenge is I will rise to meet it, I will not run from my problems but will face them head on." Jaune spoke feeling more and more confident that his choice to be a blood knight was the right choice.

"Alright then step forward and receive your first gift, the rest will be given afterwords." Cadeus said as he approached Jaune extending his hand, palm upwards. Jaune placed his hand in Cadeus's. Cadeus's voice rang out deeper then normal as he recited, "Through our deeds we achieve infamousy. Through our actions we become paragons of bloodshed and with blades of red we descend upon our foes." His aura flared up around a deep maroon that rolled down his arm and started to stretch to also cover Jaune's arm. "Without fear we continue onwards towards our ends, I release your soul, and by my hand grant you the blessing and the curse of the Blood Knight." A flash occurred temporarily blinding Jaune and when he pulled his hand away he noticed a light pink glow surrounding his body and a strange warmth spread throughout him. Cadeus stepped back for a moment his breathing a bit harder than before. "This is your aura and it will be a blessing one of the few you will get on this path" and after saying that Cadeus sat down in an armchair appearing much older then he actually was. "I want to be honest with you Jaune, the path you have chosen is not an easy one, this path will seek to break you down and mold you into a fighter. You might have chosen this path to have the hunter life while avoiding the heavy rules of the paladins but with your aura unlock and now altered there is no turning back" Cadeus sighed and gestured for Jaune to come closer. "Your other gifts should prove to be very helpful in the upcoming journey and are already packed into your bag, say goodbye to your family and meet me on the porch" and with that Cadeus Arc had stood and made his way out the door.

Jaune was shocked, now, right now, they were leaving right now. He still had some friends he needed to say goodbye to and and burrowed toys to return. He had a pick that was overdue and needed taken back to the library. All these thoughts were traveling through Jaune's mind and were overwhelming him. He wanted to break down and cry like the child he was, but he couldn't he had promised himself and his family that he could handle it and that he would be fine.

His mom and dad as it turns out were waiting for him in his room, they weren't crying but their eyes were red and puffy. "Mom, Dad, Cadeus said that were leaving tonight and.." the rest of Jaune's sentence was cur off by his parents pulling him into a hug and despite his earlier ideas he broke down crying. They stayed that way for a while but in Jaune's opinion it had not been long enough. With his pack slung over his shoulder and his goodbyes given he made his way to the porch.

As promised Cadeus had been waiting for him. With a silent nod he began to make his way off towards their transport and Jaune followed behind him.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the whole delay in the start of the story, I had a lot that was going on during the week I had started typing, its the nearing the end of High School and teachers have been keeping the homework plentiful. I also am not the most devoted author, I have many great ideas however trying to type them out and feel motivated to keep going is a challenge.**

 **Now onto some more pressing matters, Jaune's aura has changed it will not be white in this story because of my own idea on how aura will work. I'm sure most of you will understand where the pink part comes from and it will be explained. Also expect a bit of an OOC Jaune who is stronger than canon Jaune due to training a lot earlier.**

 **I will try hard to stick to they story and get another chapter out soon and hopefully with BlackLight181 as my Beta and friend I will be able to do it.**


End file.
